


Падение

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar





	Падение

Он упал.

Он упал вчера.

Вот так живешь всю жизнь, откладываешь решения, переносишь разговоры. А потом внезапно ‒ нечего решать, не с кем разговаривать. Вчера рядом с тобой сидела красивая женщина, явно влюбленная в тебя. Еще два дня назад ты не исключал того, что женишься на ней. Что у вас будет небольшой домик с белым заборчиком, а потом, может, и дети. Но теперь ты не хочешь этого белого заборчика, потому что в соседнем доме не будет Баки. Потому что ты никогда больше не заговоришь с ним. Не поделишься своими переживаниями, не пожалуешься на свою работу. Ты никогда больше его не нарисуешь.

Ты смотрел в ее карие глаза и не отводил взгляд. Потому что, обернувшись, не увидел бы его глаз. Ты никогда больше не посмотришь в его глаза небесно-голубого цвета. И никогда больше не увидишь на дне этих глаз хорошо спрятанную тоску. Ты только сейчас понял, что она означала, и это тебя убивает.

Тебе нужны только эти родные глаза, только эта мальчишеская улыбка, только этот человек. Ты сидишь за штурвалом падающего самолета и ничего не видишь. Ты почти ослеп, пытаясь увидеть его, хотя знаешь, что это невозможно. Белый снег, навстречу которому ты летишь, отдает синевой, позволяя думать, что ты летишь в омут его глаз. Это дарит спокойствие.

***

Ты упал.

Ты упал вчера.

Ты падал, глядя в его глаза, и думал, что опять не успел. Не успел сказать, не успел показать. Но сейчас ты лежишь на больничной койке и понимаешь, что тебе выпал второй ‒ третий? ‒ шанс. И ты найдешь его. Ты перевернешь весь мир, но найдешь его. Чтобы сказать, как он важен для тебя. Что он всегда был и всегда будет для тебя самым важным человеком.

Ты найдешь его, обнимешь и поцелуешь. Ты больше не упустишь шанса подарить вам обоим счастье.

Ты больше никогда не будешь откладывать разговоры.


End file.
